Zutara: The Bet
by ShadowBlossom12345
Summary: I needed to get something on here, so more chapters coming soon! :D    Zuko loses a bet against Sokka and has to go on a date with Katara. What will they do? Where will they go? Find out in future chapters.    Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!
1. The Bet

**Fanfiction: The Bet**

Zuko had lost the bet on purpose. He just hoped Sokka didn't know that, especially since Zuko could beat him in a race around town any day. Since he had "lost" the bet, Zuko had to take Katara on a date. In Zuko's eyes, that was more than reasonable. He had always liked Katara. Ever since that day in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, when she had so generously offered to heal his scar. Zuko just prayed that Aang didn't find out about the date. But he had a strange feeling that all would go well. After all, it was Valentines Day.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Katara couldn't control her anger. Sokka could swear he saw steam billow out of her ears. "I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE POSSESSED!"

"Relax little sister. You're right. You aren't the prize. You're only going on a date with Zuko because he lost the bet. Last time I checked, a prize goes to the winner. Not the loser." He grinned maliciously. At that moment, Katara's face turned scarlet. She bended a wisp of icy water out of her pouch, and slapped Sokka's face. "OW!" Sokka began rubbing the red inflammation on his cheekbone to soothe it. "Not cool, Katara. You know, Zuko is a pompous brat. When he loses, he should have to suffer. That's why I'm making him go on this date with you. So he could suffer." Katara water-slapped him again.

"Are you implying that I'm undesirable?" she inquired, her eyes ferocious.

"No, I'm saying it straight out," replied the bold Sokka, rubbing his face once more. Katara found it ineffective to attempt another water-slap. Sokka just never learned.

"You know what? Fine. I'll go on this 'date' with Zuko. I'll prove to you that I'm just as desirable as any other girl in the world!" Katara stomped out of the room, leaving behind a snickering Sokka.

Zuko had only heard bits and pieces of Sokka and Katara's conversation last night. He remembered there was a lot of yelling. He was afraid that Katara hadn't been pleased with Sokka's terms. Zuko was afraid the date would be called off. As he heard Katara's footsteps become louder and louder, he couldn't help but wonder, _what was it about him that turned her off? His scar? His angst? Her friendship with Aang? _As Zuko dismayingly pondered the thought, Katara entered his tent. She looked at him analytically, as if he was some sort of bizarre experiment whose bugs needed to be fixed. She carefully sauntered around him, her finger at her chin, thinking. Suddenly, her words sliced through the air, dissolving the awkward atmosphere of her presence. "Alright Zuko. Tomorrow, seven o' clock. Don't be late; I really just want to get it over with."

"Yeah, me too," Zuko replied, pretending to be dismal about the situation.

And with that, Katara swiftly left the room. The moment she left, a grin spread upon Zuko's face. He couldn't believe it. He was actually going on this date with Katara. What better way to spend Valentines!


	2. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready  
><strong>

The next morning, Zuko awoke. After rubbing his eyes, he realized that tonight was the night of his date with Katara. How could he have forgotten? Zuko quickly brushed his teeth and bathed, after which he slipped into his best clothes. Zuko then sat in his tent, and waited eagerly for seven o' clock.

Katara woke up that morning dazed and irritated. How she despised Sokka for setting up this date with Zuko. She stayed in her sleeping mat for a little while, her eyes wide open, thinking about how awful the date with Zuko would be. After about an hour, she forced herself to get up and lazily completed her morning routine, dreading when the sky read seven.

At last, it was seven o' clock. Katara was doing her hair when she heard Zuko's footsteps. "Just a second!" She shouted. She looked into the mirror, satisfied with the up do she had so masterfully created. "Okay, I'm ready." With that, Zuko stepped into the tent. Katara noticed his eyes go wide with disbelief. She also could have sworn she saw him blush a little. Katara giggled to herself. Zuko didn't look too bad. His hair was spiked up and he was dressed in a fire nation soldier outfit. In fact, Katara believed Zuko looked handsome. She just hoped it didn't show on her face. "Let's get this over with," Katara said, dragging him out of the tent.

Zuko didn't know a girl could be as beautiful as Katara was that night. Her ice-blue dress, light makeup, and chocolate brown hair were all absolutely perfect. Noticing her eye him questioningly, he recollected himself, his eyes scanning the floor. She said something, but didn't hear her because he had taken a sudden interest in the tent floor. He was jolted back to reality when she grabbed his hands and led him out of the tent.


	3. The Date

**The Date**

Katara dragged Zuko to a restaurant. "Alright Zuko, according to Sokka's terms, we have to have dinner at this restaurant, watch a play together, and…" Katara gulped. "Attend a ball at the beach." She cringed at the last term. Katara couldn't bear to think of dancing with Zuko. How awkward would that be? The two went into the restaurant. Zuko held the door for Katara. She was surprised at the gesture. "Thanks Zuko." Zuko grinned. He was happy he had made her smile. As they sat down at their table, he pulled out her chair for her. "Huh. What's gotten into you? You're suddenly all polite all of a sudden." Thoughts raced through Zuko's mind as he tried to come up with a response.

"Uhhh…I just don't want you to tell Sokka that I was rude and you didn't have a good time, because then, we would have to go on another date." He smiled goofily.

Katara couldn't believe what he was saying. What a jerk! She couldn't believe that she actually thought he was being genuinely polite. Then again, it was Zuko. And Zuko was the least trustworthy guy ever. Who knew what he was thinking right now? Probably about when this date was going to end. Maybe Katara really was undesirable…at least, Zuko's rash response made her feel that way.

The look on Katara's face made Zuko nervous. He was so stupid! What idiot would say to a girl, "Oh, I was only being polite so that Sokka doesn't make us go out again." Katara must've thought he was a jerk. He had to make it up to her somehow. This date was his only chance to impress Katara, the girl of his dreams. He had to make her fall in love with him. He just had to. Just then, the waiter came around.

"And what would this lovely young couple want today," he said with a smile.

"It's not like that at all," Katara said sweetly. "We're most definitely NOT a couple." With that, she glanced at Zuko menacingly.

"My apologies, Madame. What would you two like to order?" As Katara was about to speak, Zuko piped up.

"We would like the Komodo sausage, please."

"Er, are you sure, sire?"

"Yes, thank you," Zuko replied with a smile. The waiter left and Katara's mouth hit the ground.

"Zuko, who do you think you are? I didn't want Komodo sausage, I wanted sea prunes. Do you have any idea how rude that was?"

"Katara, I didn't know. I mean, I thought it is supposed to be the gentleman who orders for the lady! We can always just cancel the order and you can order the sea prunes! Let me just get the wait…"

"Here is your Komodo sausage! Enjoy!" Exclaimed the waiter.

"Forget it, Zuko. There's no point now. I really wasn't that hungry anyway." She pushed the bowl of Komodo sausage away from her.

Zuko felt embarrassed and guilty as he ate the sausage. He was just making this date worst and worst for Katara. At this rate, he would never win her heart. He begged her to eat something, but she refused. He asked the waiter for sea prunes, but he said the last batch was cooked five minutes ago and was served to someone else. "Why don't we go somewhere else to get the sea prunes?"

"No, I really want this night to be over with already, so let's just go to the play," said Katara. Zuko facepalmed. So far, tonight had been a disaster. But the play would be better. He would make sure of that.

The name of the play they went to see was _"On the Horizon."_ It was going to be performed by none other than the Ember Island Players. The play was a love story, of course. Zuko normally despised cheesy romance plays. But he would see one with Katara any day. They took their seats in the front of the theater. It was an open theater, and the evening sky was painted a mirage of colors. Blues, pinks, oranges, and yellows. It was absolutely stunning. But not as stunning as Katara. As Zuko snuck a peak at her sitting next to him, a wave of adoration washed over him. He wanted to put his arm around her and hold her close to him. But from the way he had treated her, if he did that, she would kill him. So he contained his affection as best as he could. And it was difficult.

Katara hadn't been angrier at Zuko then she was now. Not only was he rude, but Zuko was supposed to help her prove to Sokka that she was desirable. But it was obvious that he wasn't having a good time with her and wanted to leave, which would just prove to Sokka that she was undesirable. She and Zuko were on a date for spirits' sake! The least the guy could do is treat it like one and act like a gentleman! Instead, he made rude remarks, ordered for her and left her hungry, and he wasn't even doing anything to keep her from feeling chilly! Katara pulled her arms closer to her body.

"It's really cold, right Zuko?" She had to get him to put his arm around her. That would prove Sokka wrong for sure!

"Not really," he replied without even looking. Katara sighed. Looks like she would have to deal with Sokka's teasing for a while. If she couldn't even get Zuko to make a move, what did other guys think of her? Suddenly, the play started.

Zuko couldn't focus on the play. He had heard Katara's sigh after he had responded to her comments about the cold. Zuko didn't think that Katara wanted him to make a move on her, which is why he didn't. He hoped Katara would understand his helplessness. Then again, what's wrong with her telling him? Why did girls have to make things so difficult for the guys, not giving them straightforward answers and toying with their emotions? He angrily blew a strand of hair out of his eyes, and tried to watch the play.

The irritated couple viewed the play, frustrated and confused. Katara wanted Zuko to treat this outing like a date, so that she could prove Sokka wrong. At least if he made a move on her and she rejected it, she would get some sort of closure. But it just didn't happen. But maybe, deep inside, she wanted Zuko to make a move on her for another reason too. Maybe she wanted him to make a move on her because she felt he was attractive and secretly harbored feelings for him. No, that wasn't it. It couldn't be it. Not after how he had helped to hurt Aang at Ba Sing Se, right? Then again, he had turned for the better, what with joining the gang and all. And him saving her life. But Katara just refused to believe that she thought of Zuko that way. After all, the guy had starved her and insulted her and ignored her tonight. But if he did all that, why in the first place did she feel angry? She had concluded that it wasn't only her desire to prove Sokka wrong. Katara felt attracted to Zuko. That was the only other explanation. At this realization, Katara gulped.

_"On the Horizon"_ ended so sadly, that everyone in the audience had eyes brimming with tears. Zuko, however, yawned. He glanced at Katara, ready to leave. But she was also dabbing her eyes with her fingertips. His heart melted at the sight. He wanted to hug her, comfort her. But he just didn't have to courage. So he tried to lighten the mood a little bit. "Oh, c'mon Katara, that movie wasn't sad at all. In fact, it was funny," he chuckled. Katara glared at him, her eyes like daggers piercing his chest.

"Nice to know you have no sensitivity, Zuko." Her eyes rolled. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. He always messed up when he talked to Katara. Always.

"Sorry. I just don't usually like cheesy romance dramas, okay?"

"Whatever. We need to finish the last part of the date. Let's just hurry up." With that, the two made their way to the beach.

There was a huge party going on at the beach. It seemed as if everyone from Ember Island was there, dancing, eating, drinking, and just having a good time. Katara and Zuko walked awkwardly next to each other on the beach. "So, Katara…what exactly do we have to do here?" questioned Zuko.

"We have to dance together for the entire time." She bit her lip. Zuko pretended to feel dismayed.

"Oh. That sucks." At this remark, Katara was fuming. She was tired of Zuko. The only thing he had done all night was insult her and make her feel unwanted. Undesirable. She secretly wanted Zuko to hold her in his arms. But she would never show it.

"So, are we going to dance or what?" Katara was tapping her feet impatiently. Zuko cringed. Inside however, happiness surged through his body. They awkwardly held each other and swayed to the music. Not too close to each other, and not too far. Zuko was enjoying it. Katara however, was mad. She was going to get back at Zuko whether he liked it or not. As the couple danced, she continually stamped her foot onto his, crushing his toes with the pointy heels of her shoes. As she saw Zuko flinch each time, she began to feel content. He was getting what he deserved.

Zuko was getting irritated. He knew Katara was stepping on his foot purposely. And it actually really hurt. He tried to let it go, but each stomp got harder and harder. Despite his feelings for the girl, he still had a short temper. That much would never change about him. With each clomp of the foot, his temper degraded. Maybe it wasn't just Katara stepping on his foot. Maybe it was all his frustration bottled up inside about this complete failure of a date. About how Katara hated him now more than ever.

At that second, Zuko's rage peaked. "I'M TIRED OF YOU STEPPING ON MY FOOT! WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY? TONIGHT WAS TERRIBLE, ESPECIALLY SINCE I HAD TO SPEND IT WITH YOU, AND YOU JUST MAKE IT WORST BY STEPPING ON MY FOOT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? IF I KNEW YOU WERE JUST GOING TO ACT THIS WAY, I WOULD NEVER HAVE LOST THE BET ON PURPOSE!" Zuko was out of breath. He had really tried to make this night successful, but Katara's attitude had wounded him. It really hurt him. He just wished she would be a little more optimistic. Was he really such a bad guy to hang out with?

Katara responded icily to Zuko's comment. "Oh, so it was really that bad to hang out with me for a couple of hours, is that right? Well, it wasn't like I was enjoying myself either…" As Katara was about to go on, she picked up on something Zuko had said. "Wait. You lost the bet on purpose?"

Zuko was caught red-handed. He didn't even know he had let that fact slip. He hated his uncontrollable anger. It caused him to say things that aren't supposed to be said. And because of that little slip-up, he had to tell Katara his feelings. There was no way their friendship was going to last after tonight. Katara would be too grossed-out. So he tried to cover it up.

"Are you stupid or something? I never said anything like that. Why in the world would I lose a bet on purpose? That doesn't even make any sense." He crossed his arms.

"I'm not an idiot Zuko. Nor am I deaf. I'm positive you said that you lost the bet on purpose, so fess up. Now."

"You're insane," Zuko retorted.

"Alright Zuko, I'm done. I'm going home. I don't care what Sokka says, but I am never, EVER, going on another date with YOU." She was about to walk away. Zuko could swear he heard her voice quiver as she spoke. Katara was on the verge of tears, all because of him. Zuko grabbed her arm.

"NO! I mean, Katara, don't leave. I'll tell you. Okay?" Zuko took a deep breath before he began. He had to brace himself for the end of his and Katara's friendship. "I lost the bet on purpose so that I could spend time with you and go on this date with you, alright? I messed up a ton of times, like in the restaurant and in the theater, because I was nervous and afraid of saying the wrong things. Katara, I'm so sorry for tonight. I really, really like you. A lot. I just didn't show it because I didn't want you to know. But I guess I ignored you in the process, didn't I? I completely understand if you want to leave right now and stop our friendship. Bye Katara." Zuko began to leave. But Katara caught his arm. Then, she did something unexpected. She pulled Zuko into a tight hug. They stayed there, in each other's arms, for three whole minutes. Both Zuko and Katara relished in the moment. Then, they broke the embrace.

"Zuko, of course I forgive you. In fact, I should be asking for forgiveness. I acted like a spoiled brat. And I'm sorry if I was really mean to you or anything. I just thought that you didn't like being with me and you were ignoring me. Sorry Zuko," Katara explained. Zuko smiled.

"It's alright Katara. How about we have one last dance?"

"I'd love to Zuko! And this time, I won't step on your toes," giggled Katara.

Katara rested her head upon Zuko's shoulder. His arms caressed her waist. They slowly danced to the music. As they were dancing, Katara spoke. "Zuko, did you really mean it when you said you really liked me?"

He laughed. "Of course! Katara, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my entire life. You're so sweet, gentle, loving, kind, generous, gorgeous…the list can go on forever!" Katara gazed into Zuko's amber eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"I could never lie to you."

The fireworks in the background illuminated the sky as Katara and Zuko leaned slowly into each other. Just as the grand finale began, their lips met. For the first time, both Zuko and Katara felt loved.

And because of that, this was one date they would never forget.


End file.
